PriPara: Best Wishes!
PriPara: Best Wishes! is a PriPara fanseries written by Cure Wonder. It is one of Cure Wonder's PriPara fanseries. Plot PriPara: Best Wishes! Episodes Minoru Miyamoto, or more commonly known as Mai Miyamoto, is a member of a well-known family that is famous for its Japanese dance performances--particularly kabuki--and attends Midorikaze First Academy. She finally becomes an idol like she had always wished for and enters the world of PriPara! However, she has a secret..."she" is really a he! Characters Main Characters *'Minoru Miyamoto:' the first main character of the series. As he crossdresses as a girl for kabuki roles, he goes by the name of Mai Miyamoto. He enjoys dancing and singing, as well as wearing girls' clothes. He is kind, gentle, and friendly; he has the traits of a yamato nadeshiko. At first, he mainly used the brands Marionette Mu and Holic Trick; later on, he mainly uses the brand Nadeshiko Beauty. *'Yumeko Aoikaze:' the second main character of the series. Due to coming from a rich family, she participates in the classics. She enjoys shopping and being an idol. She is a daydreamer, but also kind-hearted, determined, and loyal. She mainly uses the brand Dreaming Girl. *'Natsume Hino:' the third main character of the series. She is the daughter of a fashion designer and a mogul. She enjoys shopping and is passionate when it comes to fashion. She is short-tempered and comes off as arrogant, but is cheerful and is willing to meet new people. She mainly uses the brand Casual Coast. Rivals *'Rival #1:' the first main rival of the series. *'Rival #2:' the second main rival of the series. *'Rival #3:' the third main rival of the series. She mainly uses the brand Dear Crown. Main Managers *'Peacock:' the first main manager of the series who manages all three idols and is the personal manager for Minoru. He is a peacock who is classy, self-confident, and witty with a sardonic, pompous, and snarky demeanor. He is very fond of Minoru, so much so to the point that he sometimes forgets about Yumeko and Natsume. However, he does care about others, especially the ones he is close to. He ends his sentences with "~utsu". *'Tanuki:' the second main manager of the series who helps Peacock manage all three idols, substitutes for Peacock if needed, and is the personal manager for Yumeko. He is a tanuki who is kind, helpful, and enthusiastic. He is also patient enough to deal with Peacock. He ends his sentences with "~tanuki". *'Shika:' the third main manager of the series who keeps track of the three idols' schedules and is the personal manager for Natsume. She is a deer who is sassy, outgoing, and says what is on her mind. She is also short-tempered and argues with Peacock on more than one occasion. She ends her sentences with "~shika". Rival Managers *'Rival Manager #1:' the first rival manager of the series. *'Rival Manager #2:' the second rival manager of the series. *'Rival Manager #3:' the third rival manager of the series. Supporting Characters *'Mr. Miyamoto:' Minoru's father. *'Mrs. Miyamoto:' Minoru's mother. *'Mr. Aoikaze:' Yumeko's father. *'Mrs. Aoikaze:' Yumeko's mother. *'Yumeko's grandfather:' WIP *'Yumeko's grandmother:' WIP *'Mr. Hino:' Natsume's father. *'Mrs. Hino:' Natsume's mother. *'Miya Team:' Minoru's fan club. Brands Marionette Mu Type: Lovely Main User(s): Minoru Miyamoto Holic Trick Type: Cool Main User(s): Minoru Miyamoto Nadeshiko Beauty Type: Cool/Lovely Main User(s): Minoru Miyamoto Dreaming Girl Type: Premium Main User(s): Yumeko Aoikaze Casual Coast Type: Pop Main User(s): Natsume Hino Unknown Brand #1 Type: Celeb/Pop Main User(s): Rival #1 Unknown Brand #2 Type: Natural Main User(s): Rival #2 Dear Crown Type: Celeb Main User(s): Rival #3 Terminology WIP Trivia WIP Category:Fanseries Category:PriPara: Best Wishes! Category:User:Cure Wonder